


ano sayo? (pwede ikaw nalang?)

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, wholesome slight
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: yamot si jongin, cute sana yung crush niya kaso ang arte lang!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	ano sayo? (pwede ikaw nalang?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! omg, pangalawang pagkakataon ko na ito na sumali sa writing challenge at nae-enjoy ko talaga!! 
> 
> maraming salamat po sa opportunity! sana ay magustuhan niyo.

dahil umaga nanaman at sabado, si jongin ang nakatoka sa tindahan. 

dahil wala siyang pasok, napagdiskitahan nanaman siya ng mga ate niya para magbantay

una, wala siyang choice. pangalawa, makakadekwat pa siya sa paninda kaya hindi na siya nagreklamo. at huli, ini-ispot niya ang crushie babes niya na kanyang kapitbahay dahil lumalabas ito sa umaga para ilakad si bruno— ang aso niya. at lumalabas sa hapon para magtinda ng barbecue sa tapat ng bahay nila.

agad na bumaba si jongin para magmumog at dumampot ng pandesal na may peanut butter na binili pa ng kanyang ate mimay sa tabi ng palengke. 

“hoy jongskie, bakit nagmamadali kang kumain jan. maupo ka muna. nagluluto ako ng sinangag. kumain ka muna ng kanin bago ka magbukas ng tindahan.” narinig niyang sabi ni mama kim. 

“sige po mama. maliligo po muna ako saglit.” habang ngumunguya ng pandesal. 

hinablot naman niya ang kanyang towel saka napagdesisyunang maligo. 

——

kasalukuyang tinatanggal ni jongin ang mga harang sa tindahan na naghuhudyat na sila ay bukas na. 

at sakto, nakita niya nga si crushie babes na nilalakad ang kanyang aso na si bruno. 

ang ganda naman ng bungad sa umaga. napangiti si jongin at umupo. 

magsisimula na ang araw. 

hawak niya ang cellphone niya at nagsimulang mag youtube. 

tamang nood lang ng fucking mukbang, (si hamzy asmr ang pinapanood niya.) ayan tuloy. napadekwat siya ng isang vcut sa gilid na tinago naman niya sa pagitan ng legs niya. mahirap na, baka lumabas si ate mimay at mapalo siya ng rc sa ulo. 

kaso, nagulat siya nung nakita niya si crushie babes sa tapat ng tindahan. 

“pabili po.” 

agad naman siyang napatayo at sinilip niya ito. 

tangina, kilig si gago. 

“ano sayo?” 

buti nalang talaga at naka black sando lang siya ngayon. bakat na bakat ang mga muscles niya, tamang flex lang habang nakapatong ang mga kamay sa isang gilid. 

hindi naman ito nakaligtas sa paningin ni crushie babes, si kyungsoo. gwapo ang bantay sa tindahan, idagdag mo na masarap pa.. kasama. (di mo sure!) 

“meron ka bang pantene na blue kuya?” 

eh kaso, nagpapanic si jongin kaya ang lumabas sa bibig niya ay.. 

“ha? bat naman kami magkakaron ng panty na blue?” 

kumunot naman ang noo ni kyungsoo. 

pinagsasasabi neto? 

ayaw pa naman ni kyungsoo na inu-ulit ulit ang sinasabi niya. 

“ha? kuya yung shampoo po yung sinasabi ko.” 

oops, pahiya si jongin. 

medyo nabobo siya don. pero hindi siya magpapatalo, eto na ang chance para magpacute sa kapitbahay niya. 

“ay. sunget naman. nagbibiro lang eh.” 

inirapan naman siya ni kyungsoo at nagulat si jongin sa ginawa ng kanyang kaharap. 

ay gago, ang sunget? 

agad naman siya nagtungo sa mga shampoo na nakasabit sa gilid at tinignan kung may pantene na blue. 

“ay wala kaming pantene na blue eh.” bumalik siya at tinitigan si kyungsoo na mukhang nadi-dismaya. 

tangina kasi, ecq pa more! hindi tuloy siya makabili ng shampoo. kung ano anong shampoo na ang ginagamit niya, binabalakubak na siya. tanginang yan.

“shet totoo ba? kahit anong pantene nalang.” nagbabakasakali si kyungsoo na merong pantene. 

parang awa, ang kati na sa buhok. 

bumalik ulit si jongin and sadly.. 

wala talagang pantene.

bumagsak ang mga balikat ni kyungsoo. 

“ayaw mo palmolive? yung green. mabango naman yun eh.” 

“ayoko yon.” 

“eh head and shoulders?” 

“ayoko din.” 

“edi mag sunsilk ka nalang ayos naman ata yon.” 

“mas lalong ayoko! nakakabalakubak.” nababadtrip na si kyungsoo. 

“edi vaseline!” 

“yuck. no!” 

“eh anong gusto mo?” tanong ni jongin. inoffer niya na ang lahat na shampoo na meron sila. 

yamot naman tong crush niya. cute sana kaso ang arte! 

eh anong gagawin niya? 

“badtrip. wag na nga. salamat.” napapailing na sabi habang tumalikod. 

anyway, andito rin si bruno na nakikipagtahulan sa aso nila jongin na si godzilla. 

ang ingay kasi kumahol kaya godzilla ang pangalan ng aso. 

oh wait don’t judge! si ate mimay ang nagpangalan. 

“wait!” out of the blue na sabi ni jongin. 

napatingin ulit si kyungsoo sa kanya na nagtataka. 

ano naman kailangan neto? 

it’s now or never mga bobits. 

“pwede ko bang tanungin anong pangalan mo?” ngiting sabi ni jongin. 

napataas naman ang kilay ni kyungsoo. 

“baket?” 

“wala, sunget mo naman. tinatanong lang eh. bawal ba makipagfriends?” 

“wag na.” 

napa-luh naman si jongin. ang sungit talaga! 

“dali na, para add kita sa facebook tapos sasabihan kita pag nakapag grocery na para sa tindahan. bibili kami ng pantene. hehehe.” at kinindatan si kyungsoo. 

alam na ni kyungsoo to. 

at mukhang yummerz naman si kuya bantay ng tindahan kaya.. 

“kyungsoo, kyungsoo do. that’s my name.” 

napangiti naman si jongin. syempre, nilalabas niya ang pinakapogi niyang ngiti na may pag flex sa braso. 

again, hindi iyon lumampas sa paningin ni kyungsoo. 

“im jongin! jongin kim nalang. pwedeng jongskie, pwede ring... baby.” kumindat ulit ito kay kyungsoo. 

naloka si kyungsoo slight dahil una, gwapo siya. pangalawa, hindi ba medyo nakakatakot to dahil parang manyakis? 

pero syempre, mukhang hindi naman. maayos naman ang mga kim as far as he know. 

napailing nalang siya at naglakad patungo sa bahay. 

iniwan niya si jongin don na nakangiti na parang gago dahil kinikilig siya.

alam na niya ang buong pangalan ng crush niya! 

agad niyang sinearch ang pangalan at inadd agad agad. 

walang preno, hindi naaalis ang ngiti sa labi ni jongin. 

——

pagkauwing pagkauwi ni kyungsoo, sumalampak siya sa sofa at nagsimulang magbukas ng phone. 

agad namang bumungad sakanya ang pangalan na “Jongin Kim” sa facebook na ina-add siya. 

oops, di muna niya a-accept! 

masarap si kuya, pero hindi siya bibigay agad. 

accept niya mamaya, para di halata. 

gumawa muna siya ng mga stuff na ginagawa niya tuwing weekends. tinulungan niya ang nanay niya magtuhog ng paninda para mamayang hapon. 

dahil di na siya busy ay naisipan na niyang iaccept si jongin sa facebook. 

at sa kabilang banda, nagdidiwang si jongin! 

fuck yes putangina!! 

at dahil isang matinik na papsi ang ating taga bantay sa tindahan, 

minessage niya ito at nagulat naman si kyungsoo sa nakita. 

tanginang to.

“hey kyungsoo. jongin to!“ 

“hi.” tumugon naman siya sa message ni jongin at di na mapakali ang isa! 

“pag bibili ka sa tindahan, dapat ikaw ang magtatanong saakin ng anong sayo.” 

“bakit?” 

tanginang jongin to, may sayad ata to eh. 

“para ang isasagot ko, pwede ikaw nalang? ang kunin ko?” 

nanlalaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo. 

“hey baby, chill. ako lang to si jongin, ang susunod na magpapatibok ng puso mo ;)” 

hala naloko na. 

kasi gustong pumalag ni kyungsoo.


End file.
